


A Room Without Doors

by Chairofantlers



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cannibalism, M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 13:23:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10491816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chairofantlers/pseuds/Chairofantlers
Summary: '윌?' 그의 말은 이번에는 다르면서 같다. 닫혀있고 조심스럽고 고통의 흔적이 보이지만 여전히 감정으로 넘쳐흘러서, 금욕적인 한니발, 프로답게 무관심한 한니발, 완전히 무표정한 한니발과는 너무도 다르다. 그는 입술을 끌어올려 미소를 건네고 떠돌이 개를 얼러서 차에 태울 때처럼 신중하게 몸짓을 절제한다. 답례의 미소가 돌아온다.'안녕하세요.' 그는 고개를 살짝 기울여 인사하고 그에 뒤따르는 좋은 저녁입니다를 듣는 건 거의 고통스럽기까지 하다. '더 좋아 보이네요.' 그러자 그 얼굴에, 산으로 깎은 듯한 뼈와 석호같은 눈과 폭풍우치는 바다에 던져진 빙산같은 입술을 가진 그의 얼굴에 어울리지 않는 찡그린 표정이 떠오르고 윌을 당황시킨다 (윌은 미세한 표정을 읽어내는 것에 아주 능숙해져서 그의 얼굴에 일어나는 움직임 하나하나가 자신을 휩쓰는 산사태처럼 느껴진다).'더 좋다, 라.' 그가 따라 말하고 그의 이마를 감싼 붕대에 잔물결이 인다. '육체적으론 그렇습니다. 하지만 정신적으론 내가 내가 아니라고 하더군요. 크로포드 요원은 내가 답할 수 없는 질문들로 날 몰아붙이고 세상은 내가 기억하지 못하는 죄들로 날 벌합니다. 더 좋다라.'-한니발이 기억 상실을 앓고 그의 살인과 식인 사실을 모두 잊는다





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cartouche](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cartouche/gifts).
  * A translation of [A Room Without Doors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1222123) by [cartouche](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cartouche/pseuds/cartouche). 



> I translated this beautiful work to share with Korean fannibals and decided to upload it here as well for original author to see.  
> Lots of thanks to cartouche who generously allowed me to translate!  
> 너무 좋아하는 작품이라 부족한 실력으로나마 번역해보았고 원작가님께서 보실 수 있도록 이곳에도 게재합니다.  
> 번역 허락을 해주신 cartouche 작가님께 감사합니다!

 A Room Without Doors

문 없는 방

 

 

이제 몸을 눕혀 잠에 빠져드니

부디 주님께서 제 영혼을 지켜 주시기를

혹여 눈을 뜨기 전에 죽음을 맞이한다면

부디 주님께서 제 영혼을 거두어 주시기를

 

 

윌이 마지막으로 기억하는 것은 두 눈이다. 마치 어느 포크가 어느 코스에 쓰여야 하는지 가르치고 있는 것 마냥 침착하기 짝이 없는 얼굴에 길게 갈라져 난 쩍 벌린 구멍들. 윌은 그 구멍들을, 바닥 없는 동공을 붙들고 에워싸고 있는 핏빛 줄기를 들여다보았다. 윌이 들여다보자 생명 없는 무언가가 그를 마주보았다.

 

그는 사실 자신의 일부는 항상 알고 있었다고 생각한다. ( _그리고 갈망했지_ , 그는 생각하지 않는다, 숨을 쉬지 않는다, 않는다.)

 

-

 

그는 으르렁거리는 원시적인 소리를 지르고 있다. 하지만 그의 귀엔 아무 소리도 닿지 않는다. 그의 목이 타들어가고, 그 둔통으로, 끔찍하게도 한순간 그는 숨을 쉴 수가 없다. 그의 옆 어딘가에서 정신없는 금속음이 그의 쿵쿵거리는 심장과 함께 맥동하고 그의 시야는 한 가득 새하얗다. 그는 떨리는 손을 들어 힘없이 입을 할퀴고 팔에 달린 관들은 거머리처럼 빨아든다. 누군가가 고함을 치지만 그는 무시한다. 어떻게든 생경한 존재를 입에서 비틀어꺼내려고 손가락으로 서늘한 플라스틱을 긁어댄다. 그는 누워있고, 세상은 갈피를 잡을 수 없이 혼란스럽고, 잠시 그는 언뜻 황량한 병원 벽을 본다. 그리고 손들이 다가와 그는 정신을 잃는다.

 

_나의 사랑스러운 윌_ , 악마가 말한다. 오직 그의 꿈 속에서의 일이다. _이렇게 끝나야만 해서 미안합니다._

( _하지만 두려워 마세요. 나는 당신을 경배하고, 집어삼킬 거랍니다. 당신의 심장을 먹을 거에요._ )

 

낯선 손가락들이 그의 머리카락을 쓰다듬고 바늘이 피부를 뚫자 그는 흠칫 몸을 떨고 그는 다시 심연으로 굴러떨어진다. 시간은 그를 비웃고 손가락 새로 빠져나가는 모래처럼 붙잡을 수 없이 빠르게 달려간다. 그는 수면으로 떠올랐다가, 숨을 쉬고 다시 밑으로 끌려가고 무의식이 오랜 친구처럼 그를 반긴다. 어느 순간 그는 거대한, 거대한 방에, 중이층 구조에 편안한 의자를 가진 방에 서 있고, 사슴이 그를 지켜보고, 그와 발맞춰 걷고, 그와 함께 앉고, 무릎이 겹쳐지고, 말쑥한 정장을 입고, 사슴은 더 이상 사슴이 아니다. 그건 얼굴을 걸치고 있고 윌은 소리를 지른다.

 

-

 

칼이, 차가운 강철이 그의 피부를 가르고 그건 끔찍하게, 끔찍하게 아름답다. 진홍색 피가 솟구쳐나와 그들 모두를 적시고 이름없는 신들에게 봉헌되는 것을 그는 한 발 늦게 매료되어 지켜본다. 그의 셔츠가 붉게 물들고 두 손이 입술에 다가가더니 그의 생명을, 그의 피를 감정가와 같은 태도로 마시고, 마신다. 고통이 그를 강타하고 그 막심한 격동에 그는 몸부림치고 경련을 일으키고 도저히 견딜 수가 없다. 눈 앞이 흔들리고 희미해지고 흐릿한 가장자리에 파리떼가 춤추고 이게 끝임을, 그는 안다. (사이렌이 비명을 지르고 총성이 울리지만 고통이 너무 크고 그는 포기하고 고통 앞에 항복하기로 하고 왜냐하면 _그는 언제나 그들 바로 코 앞에 있었으니까_.)

 

그건 그가 본 가장 아름다운 것이었다. 그의 배가 들썩인다.

 

-

 

그는 죽었어야 했다. 그는 자신이 죽었기를 바란다. 그는 다시 눈을 뜨고, 어둠 바깥으로 힘껏 빠져나와 마라톤 선수처럼, 심해 잠수부처럼 헐떡댄다. 이번에는 아무것도 그를 다시 잡아당기지 않는다. 한 번, 두 번, 깜빡이자 세상이 초점을 찾는다. _살인은 신에게도 기분 좋은 일일 겁니다. 그는 항상 살인을 저지르잖아요._

시험삼아 그는 사지를 움직여본다. 손은 됐고, 발도 됐고, 둔부를 당기는 아물어가는 피부, 됐고. 그는 일어나 앉다가 움찔하고 무너지고 다시 도전한다. 고집스럽지 않다면 그가 아니지. 세 번 시도하고서야 그는 몸을 끌어올리고 초록색 병원 가운이 피부에 맞닿아 얇게 바스락대고-

_개들이 으르렁대고 울부짖고 침이 날카로운 송곳니에서 뚝뚝 떨어진다. 폐가 타오르고 다리가 점점 더 빠르게 펌프질한다. 멈춰선다면 죽을 것이고 유흥거리로 재주넘는 곰처럼 붙잡힐 테니까. 숲이 그의 곁을 흐릿하게 스쳐지나가고 나뭇가지들이 그의 얼굴을 할퀴고 다리에 달라붙고 속도를 늦춘다. 그가 한 일의 흔적으로 붉게 얼룩진 칼이 그의 손에서 여전히 사악하게 반짝인다. 윌, 착한 윌. 적어도 그는 목숨을 건졌다. 정말이지 아름답고, 완벽해, 피로 뒤덮여 고통스러운 황홀경 속에 신음하는 모습과-_

그의 상처는 길고 들쭉날쭉하고 붉은 틈 주위로 부어오른 날 것의 살점이고 아마도 붕대를 벗기지 말라는 말을 듣겠지만 그는 봐야만 한다. 그는 낙인찍혔고, 자국이 새겨졌고, 차지당했다. 그리고 그건 언제나 거기 있을 것이다. 쓰리피스 수트와 어둡고, 어두운 눈을 상기시킬 부드러운 골백색 흔적. 흉터라. 그가 일을 끝까지 마무리짓지 못했다는 건 유감스러운 일이다. 병원 침대는 시체안치소 판자이고 윌은 속이 텅 빈 채, 죽어있다. 그의 폐는 콘크리트로 가득하고 _숨을 쉴 수만 있다면_ , 하지만 심박계 화면은 걷잡을 수 없이 요동치고 불협화음이 그의 귀를 때리고 그 무엇도 다시는 예전같지 않을 것이다. 어쩌면 정신과 치료가 필요할지도. 그는 터뜨린 웃음은 폐가 밀어낸 목마른 공기에 가깝다.

 

-

 

그는 나자빠져서 늘어진 채 그 작은 주방의 귀퉁이에 누워있고 그의 가슴에 난 열 개의 구멍에서 검디 검은 영액이 흐르고 그의 눈은 비어 있다. _보여?_ 그가 말한다. _보여?_ 그리고 윌은 정말로 본다. 모든 것을 본다. 피 흐르는 목을 틀어쥐는 손과 피웅덩이를 훑는 굶주린 시선을. 낭비가 따로 없군.

그 누구도 그가 정말로 무엇인지 깨닫지 못한다.

 

-

 

그는 아침 내내 오래 전 소화가 다 된 음식을 (사람을) 토해낸다. 마치 그렇게 하면 증거물이 목구멍을 따라 미끄러져 내려가고 무화과 비달 소스와 석류 씨앗을 곁들인 범죄 현장이 뱃속에 들어앉는 게 어떤 느낌이었는지 잊을 수 있다는 듯이.

오후에는 잭이 그를 보러 온다. 잭은 안도와 자부심으로 가득하고 그건 너무 압도적이라 윌은 그에게 멈추라고 하고 싶다. 대신 그의 얼굴은 가슴아린 미소를 띠고 커피 한 잔이 그의 손에 쥐여진다. 프렌치 프레스구나, 그는 생각하지 않는다. 그는 많은 것에 대해 생각하지 않는다. 그는 폴리스티렌 찻잔을 홀짝이고 칼은 여전히 그의 안에, 손잡이까지 파묻혀있다. 그는 그것을 느낄 수 있다. 탁자 위에는 신문과 시든 수선화가 있다. 한니발이라면 꽃다발을 보냈을 거라고, 그는 상상한다. 아마도 난초이지 않을까. 잭은 삼 주가 지났다고 말하는데 대체 언제부터 시간과 이렇게 사이가 나빴는지. 기계는 그의 옆에서 일정한 박자로 끊임없이 신호음을 낸다. 윌은 야회복까지 전부 포함해서 웅장한 왈츠에 질질 끌려들어간 것만 같다. 신문 첫 페이지는 '리퍼는 더이상 찢지(rip) 않는다'라고 요란하게 외치고 그 곁엔 필자명과 사진 출처가 있다. 라운즈가 결국 기삿거리를 차지했군. 거기엔 병원 침대에 누워있는 창백하고 연약한 그의 사진도 있고 신이시여, 이렇게 상태가 나빠 보인단 말야? 잭은 미안하다는 듯한 시선을 던진다.

'우리가 멈추기 전에 들어왔더군요.' 그는 손을 내젓는다. 이제와서 무슨 의미가 있나? 그가 살든지 죽든지 무슨 의미가 있단 말인가? 잭은 카츠가 그의 개들을 돌보는 중이라고 말해준다. 방 안에 들어앉은 거대한 코끼리가 자길 찔러보라고 그를 부추긴다. 그는 우아하게 따르기로 한다. (* elephant in the room: 모두가 인지하고 있지만 아무도 말을 꺼내고 싶지 않은 주제)

"재판은 언제에요?" 달리 의문의 여지가 있는 건 아니지만. 게임은 오래 전에 끝났다. 그가 무죄를 주장할까? 플래시 터뜨리는 카메라들을 향해 음울하게 미소짓고 이를 드러낼까? 정장으로 된 자기 갑옷들을 빼앗기고 주황색 죄수복을 입고도 여전히 품위있고 우아할까? 잭은, 친애하는 잭은 얼굴을 찌푸리고 윌은 그가 입을 열었다, 닫았다, 다시 열고는 한숨 쉬는 것을 지켜본다.

'약간의 문제가 있습니다.' 그가 말하고 윌은, 이래선 안되는 거였는데 무언가가 끔찍하게, 끔찍하게 잘못되었다는 걸 안다. 그의 상처가 타고 피부가 벗겨져 펄떡이는 내장이 드러난다. 심장이 북처럼 둥둥 울린다.

 

-

 

그들의 첫 키스는 이렇다.

그의 발이 불타고 정신은 흐릿하고 너무, 너무 추워서 살이 따끔거리고 숨에 김이 어린다. 그는 그의 현관에 서 있고 (대체 여기에 어떻게 온거야) 그 무엇도 진짜로 존재하는 건 없다. 빛 바랜 티셔츠는 볼티모어의 겨울에 상대가 되지 못하고 그는 덜덜 떨며 팔꿈치를 지나치게 꽉 붙든다. 무딘 손가락들이 살에 파고들고 현실의 경계가 탁해진다. 사슴은 조바심내며 코웃음친다.

그는 달리 할 수 있는 일이 없으니 초인종을 누르고 지금은 오전 2시 3분이고 그의 이름은 윌 그레이엄이고 그는 메릴랜드 주 볼티모어(그의 상담의 아닌 상담의의 문간)에 있다. 그가 문을 열고 그는 여전히 빳빳한 민트색 셔츠와 암회색 조끼와 느슨한 넥타이를 걸친 흠 잡을 데 없는 모습이고 신이시여 이 사람은 이런 거밖에 안입는 거야? _물론 다른 것도 입습니다, 윌_ , 그가 심드렁한 눈으로 말하고 (방금 소리내어 말해버린 건가?) 문을 더 활짝 연다. _얼어 죽기 전에 들어오세요. 당신이 저체온증에 걸리면 잭 크로포드가 좋아할 거 같지 않네요._ (달빛이 날카로운 광대뼈를 따라 반짝이고 그 누구도, 그 누구도 _이렇게나_ 잘생길 권리는 없는데.) 윌은 사자의 입으로 비틀거리며 들어가고 담요가 몸에 둘러지고 불씨 꺼져가는 벽난로 곁으로 인도되고 차가운 손에 따뜻한 머그 찻잔이 쥐여진다. 그는 오래된 책들과 낡은 가죽과 크리스탈 병에 담긴 값비싼 향수의 냄새를 맡고 그 어느 때보다도 더 안전함을 느낀다 (그리고 그게 얼마나, 얼마나 틀린 생각이었던지). 탁자 위엔 급하게 내려놓은 듯한 두꺼운 책이 반쯤 읽힌 채 펼쳐져 있고 그 제목은 확실히 영어가 아니고 (같은 알파벳조차 아니다) 윌은 끊임없이 놀란다. 그가 걸터앉은 소파가 움직이고 그는 자신이 더러운 것 같고 이 궁전에 어울리지 않는 것 같고 너무 꾀죄죄하고 가장자리는 거칠고 생기 넘치는 직선 옆에서 희미하게 씻겨나가는 색깔같다. 그는 자동반사적으로 질문에 답하고 그의 곁에서 뿜어져나오는 달콤한 열기를 무시하는데 왜냐하면 그는 다 떨어진 사각 팬티와 빌린 담요밖에 걸친 게 없으니까. 불빛이 조각같은 외모를 부드럽게 만들고 그 순간, 이 드물기 짝이 없는 순간 그는 거의 인간처럼 보이고 잿빛 머리카락과 다부진 턱과 부드러운 입술을 카베르네 소비뇽과 푸아그라와 블랙커피와 크림의 맛을 느낄 수 있을 것만 같다. _당신에게 키스하고 싶어요_ , 그는 생각하고 그의 눈은 여전히 생기 없는 눈이지만 그의 입에서는 비꼬는 듯한 답이 튀어나온다.

'그럼 왜 하지 않나요?' 그는 잠시 입을 딱 벌리고 더듬거리고 소리없이 욕지거리를 한다음 앞으로 몸을 기울여 그들 사이의 거리를 좁힌다. 그가 항상 그렇듯 어색하지만 힘을 푸는 순간 갑자기 그는 정신없이 쓸려가고 이 사람 도대체 어디서 이렇게 키스하는 법을 배운거야? 그에게선 정확히 윌이 기대했던 맛이 나고 손은 100% 이집트산 솜을 움켜쥐고 구기고 엉망으로 만들고 그의 흔적을 남기고 그는 입을 벌려 신음하고 이건 알라나가 아니니까 돌아갈 일도 멈출 일도 없어. 혀가 그의 입을 핥고 그는 부드럽게 빨더니 그 다음엔 이와 톡쏘는 피맛이 입을 채우고 이건 너무 버겁고 거칠고 빠르고 고통스럽고 윌은 등을 대고 누워있고 민트색과 암회색과 온기가 그를 감싼다. 정통 치료법은 아니네. 그는 잭이 알아낸다면 무슨 일이 벌어질지 궁금해하는데 다리 하나가 그의 다리 틈을 비집고 들어오고 위로 밀어붙이고 오, 그의 뇌는 논평이 가능한 상태가 아닌 것 같다.

그들의 첫 키스는 이렇다. 그 일은 다시 일어나지 않고 윌은 제정신을 유지하기 위해 그 일이 한 번도 일어나지 않았던 척 하기로 한다. 그저 요동치는 정신이 만들어 낸 또 다른 잘못된 꿈이었다고.

 

-

 

그는 코마 상태에요, 그들이 말한다. 도주 중에 협곡에 굴러떨어져서 바위에 머리를 부딪혔습니다, 그들이 말한다. 곧 정신을 차릴 거고, 완전히 괜찮아질거고, 그럼 우린 기소할 수 있을 겁니다, 그들이 말한다. 그들은 윌에게 어떻게 생각하냐고 묻고 윌은 아무 말도 하지 않는다.

 

-

 

그는 뇌염을 앓고 있었다. 그 개자식은 내내 알고 있었고 윌을 더욱 자기 품으로 몰아넣기 위해 침묵을 지켰다. 이제 치료를 받고 있지만 때때로 그의 꿈은 아직도 너무나 선명하고 시간이 너무나 빠르게 스쳐지나가고 그는 여기가 어딘지 어리둥절한 채 일어난다. 그는 화가 나야한단 사실을 알지만. 병실 바깥 복도에서 발굽이 또각또각거리고 윌은 자신이 절대 머릿속 공포들로부터 자유롭지 못할 것임을 이해하고, 받아들인다.

때때로 그는 이게 다 꿈은 아닌지, 사실 자신이 볼티모어 정신병동에 갇혀 초록색 죄수복을 입고 탐욕스러운 칠튼의 수중에 놓여있는 건 아닌지 생각한다.

 

-

 

그 주의 끝에 윌은 다시 걷는 법을 배운다. 그는 불안하고 휘청거리고 리놀륨 타일이 발 아래 차갑다. 그는 보행 보조기를 더 꽉 쥐고 그의 손등이 하얗게 질리는 것을 보고 아무것도 느끼지 않으려고 애쓴다. 그 방에서는 오래전 떠난 자들의 비명이 메아리치고 벽이 피를 흘리고 이게 그가 병원을 좋아하지 않는 이유다. 순수한 공감능력. 베벌리가 그에게 미소짓고 잘하고 있다고 말하고 프라이스와 젤러가 마지막 남은 스니커즈 바를 두고 다툰다. 알라나는 그가 잠든 동안 찾아와 옷을 두고 간다. 익숙한 체크무늬 셔츠와 면바지들은 아직 입지 않았고 얼룩지지 않았고 실오라기마다 달라붙은 기억들이 없고 그는 그 사실에 감사한다. 잭은 매일 방문하고 윌은 용기를 쌓아올려서 마침내, 드디어, 그를 보게 해달라고 요청한다.

'안됩니다 윌.' 불가피한 답과 윌의 건강에 대한 빈약한 핑계들이 돌아온다. 그는 어깨를 으쓱 하곤 시계가 자정을 넘겼을 때 다시 요청한다. 네 번째가 되자 잭은 마지못해 허락한다. 그는 무장한 경비 두 명이 지키는 방으로 인도되고 윌은 _코마 상태라면서요_ 코웃음을 치고 싶지만 잭은 두려워하는 눈치고 윌에게 상식이란 게 조금이라도 남아있다면 그도 그럴 것이다.

그는 평온해 보인다. 그의 왼쪽 머리 대부분은 세어가는 머리카락 한 줌이 튀어나온 채 붕대가 감겨 있지만 적막이 그의 이마를 따라 주름을 펴고 흔들리는 요새를 허물어뜨린다. 그는 더 어리고 연약해보이고, 기구와 IV관을 통해 호흡하고 있지만 그를 침대틀에 고정해놓은 수갑이 진실을 상기시킨다. 그는 살인자이고 윌은 그 진실을, 그가 자기 몸에 칼을 찔러넣는 것을 (그 소녀를 사슴뿔 위에 장식하고 혀를 책갈피로 쓰고 인간을 공구함으로 쓰는 것을) 보았다. 하지만 동시에 그는 윌에게 키스했고 친구가 되었고 정신적 지주가 되었고 한 번도 부정의 답을 준 적이 없었던 사람이다. 눈꺼풀이 떨리고 침을 삼키자 목젖이 크게 움직이고 윌은 꿈을 꾸고 있는 건가 생각한다. 병원 가운은 너무 크고 너무 얇고 (저 선명한 광대뼈에 하나도 안어울리고) 그런데도 그는 쓰리피스 정장을 입은 것만큼이나 여전히 품위있어 보이고 윌은 할 수만 있다면 그가 쓰레기 봉지도 세련되게 만들 수 있을거라고 생각한다. 그는 칼날을 쥐었던 그 손등에 입을 맞추고 울음을 터뜨리기 전에 방을 나간다.

 

화가 나야 하지만 화가 나지 않는다.

 

그는 퇴원하자마자 가장 가까운 꽃집에 가서 난초와 크리스탈 꽃병을 산다. 그는 한니발이 좋아할거라 생각한다. 그는 집에 와서 그걸 버린다. 킁킁거리고 짖어대고 바닥을 할퀴는 소리가 없는 집안은 지나치게 고요하다.

 

-

 

루이지애나의 여름은 불타오른다. 윌은 작열하는 태양 아래 지독하게 공부하면서 몇주간이나 그가 흘린 땀으로 목욕했던 걸 기억한다. _넌 언젠가 여길 벗어나 멀리 갈 거야_ , 드물게 술에 취하지 않은 상태였을 때 아빠가 말했다. _아들아, 넌 영리하니까, 이름을 떨치고 새출발을 할거야._ 그는 여전히 보트 모터 고치는 법과 생선 손질하는 법을 가르쳤고 여전히 매일 밤 그를 괴물이라고 부르며 때렸고 술에 취해 곯아떨어졌다. 한니발은 그 사실을 알고 그에게 더티라이스를 곁들인 크로피쉬 찜을 대접했다. 윌은 그의 품 속으로 기어들어가 울었고 눈물 가득한 눈은 그 입술이 띤 미소를 놓쳤다. 그는 한니발이 원하는 그대로, 자기 생각에 맞게 그를 새로이 빚을 준비가 된 손에서, 조각조각나 부서지고 있었으니까.

 

-

 

평범한 삶으로 돌아가는 것은 윌이 상상했던 것보다 더 힘들다.

자는 것이 가장 힘들다. 그는 매일 밤 피로 얼룩진 칼날과 총성과 달을 감싼 사슴뿔에 시달린다. 그의 집은 지나치게 텅 비어있다. 바깥 어딘가에서 코요테가 울음소리를 내고 그는 그게 진짜인지 아닌지 구별할 수가 없다.

 

그의 하루는 이렇게 흘러간다;

일어나기, 샤워하기, 옷 입기, 밥 먹기, 강의하거나 과제 채점하기, 개 산책시키기, 보트 엔진 고치기, 밥 먹기, 과제 채점하기, 자기, 칼이 뱃속에 파고드는 느낌과 함께 일어나기.

씻고, 헹구고, 반복.

 

(그는 무언가 허전한 것처럼 가슴에 단 끔찍한 구멍에 대해 생각하지 않는다. 볼티모어로 운전해 가서 초록색 가죽 의자에 않고 싶은 충동에 대해 생각하지 않는다. 범죄 현장이라는 표시가 붙은 주방의 스테인리스강 카운터를 보고싶은 욕망에 대해 생각하지 않는다.

그는 많은 것에 대해 생각하지 않는다.)

 

-

 

벽에 걸린 달력은 6주 4일이 지났다는 걸 알려준다. 그가 낡은 소파에 앉아 몇 시간 전 부은 값싼 위스키를 껴안고 있을 때 휴대폰이 울린다. 유리는 산산조각나고 개들 중 한 마리는 그걸 발로 건드리고 유리 조각의 날카로운 가장자리에 다리를 긁힌다. 그가 출혈을 멈추는 데엔 5분이 걸리고 그는 거의 토할 뻔 한다. 두 번이나. 그는 다시 잭에게 전화를 걸고 이미 그가 무슨 말을 할지 안다. 그가 갈망해왔고, 두려워해왔던 말을.

_렉터가 깨어났습니다._

그는 살면서 그렇게 빠르게 운전해본 일이 없다. 그가 하얀 복도를 절뚝이며 급하게 내달리자 간호사들은 그에게 조심스러운 눈빛을 보낸다. 잭이, 당연히, 기다리고 있다. 그의 살이 불편하게 당기고 그는 피부의 균열을, 칼을 휘둘러 진홍빛 생생한 내장을 쏟아낸 어둡고, 어두운 눈을 느낄 수 있다.

'그가 계속 당신을 찾았어요.'

'뭐, 저 여기 있잖아요.' 경비들이 고개를 끄덕이고 그를 위해 문을 열어주고 그는 숨을 쉬며 마음의 준비를 하고 발을 내딛고 거기에 그가 누워 있다, 한니발 렉터, 정신과 의사, 사교계의 명사, 식인마가.

'윌?' 그가 말하고 신께 맹세컨대 그의 입술은 두 눈에 닿는 미소를, 윌이 낯선 장소의 낯익은 얼굴이라는 이유만으로 온 얼굴이 순수하게 행복으로 빛나게 만드는 제대로 된 미소를 띠고 있다. 그는 멈칫하고 뒤돌아서서 문 밖으로 달아난다. 왜냐하면 이건 정말, 정말 잘못되었고 그의 심장이 정말, 정말 아파서. 그는 거기 보이는 게 자신을 신뢰하고 좋아했던 사람들에게 시신을 먹였던 냉혈한 살인자이길 바란다. 그를 증오하길 바란다. 하지만 그럴 수가 없다. 왜냐하면 한니발은 절대 윌을 보는 것만으로 그렇게 미소지은 적이 없었으니까, 절대로 그렇게 미소짓지 않을 테니까. 기억 상실. 축복이자 저주다.

 

-

 

그가 들어오자 그들이 박수를 치고 그는 울고 싶지만 해야할 일이, 해야할 강의가 있다. _멈추세요._ 그는 딱 잘라 말하고, 그들이 멈추자 믿지 않는 신께 감사드린다. 그의 흉터가 욱신거리고 눈을 감으면 그의 눈꺼풀에 각인된 칼과, 피와, 생명 없는 눈길이 보인다.

'이게 제가 체서픽 리퍼를 잡은 방법입니다.' 그 말은 목에 걸리고 배에서 타들어간다.

 

프레디 라운즈가 인터뷰를 요청하는 열여덟 건의 음성메일을 그의 휴대폰에 남긴다. 새 번호가 필요하다. 그녀는 결국에는, 그것도 알아낼 것이다.

 

-

 

알라나는 그가 병원에서 집으로 돌아가는 걸 돕는다. 집은 너무 춥고 너무 외롭고 너무 조용하다. 개들이 기뻐 헐떡이고 잽싸게 돌아다니면서 집을 (그를) 채워주지만 여전히 무언가가, 그가 명확하게 이름 붙일 수 없는 무언가가, 이름 붙이고 싶지 않은 무언가가 빠져있다. 그들은 주방을 함께 치우고 썩어가는 과일들을 버리고 완전히 상한 음식과 상하기 쉬운 음식을 구분한다. 한 달은 무엇이든 부패시키기 쉬운 기간이고 그의 우유는 거의 초록빛을 띤다. 탁자 위에 버려진 얼음장처럼 차가운 커피잔에는 곰팡이가 번성하고 있다. 그는 먼지쌓인 토마토 소스 병을 가지고 물렁물렁한 파스타를 만들고 내일 쇼핑하러 가겠다고 약속한다. 알라나는 그가 금방이라도 깨질 것처럼 조심스럽게 포옹하고는 알약을 챙겨먹으라고 상기시키고 그는 그녀의 차가 도로 저 끝으로 사라지자마자 모든 걸 토해낸다. 변기가 토마토와 피로 얼룩지고 윈스턴이 낑낑거린다.

윌은 쇼핑하러 가지 않는다. 매일매일이 흘러가고 결국 그는 날짜 세는 것을 잊고 가지고 있어선 안되는 위스키 병을 꺼내고 술에 빠져버린다. 엘 푸르가토리오, 그가 베개에 얼굴을 묻고 숨을 멈추려고 애쓰는 동안 그의 정신이 멍하니 따라한다.

밤에 그는 악마에 대한 꿈을 꾼다. 그에겐 가시 박힌 뿔로 가득한 네 개의 머리가 있고 눈 달린 날개를 퍼덕이고 사자의 포효처럼, 황소의 코웃음처럼, 독수리의 울음소리처럼 웃고 윌에게 속삭인다. _우리가 기도하는 동안 자는 이들은 누구입니까?_ 이빨은 뾰족하고 손에는 날카로운 발톱이 달려있고 그는 알아보지 못할 리 없는 억양으로 속삭인다. _누가 성인이고 누가 깨지기 쉬운 작은 찻잔이고, 몽구스이고, 뱀 사냥꾼입니까? 당신의 가치와 품위는 기겁하지만 여전히 당신의 상상 앞에 존재하고 당신의 꿈에 경악합니다, 유익하죠 그렇지 않나요?_

그는 땀에 젖은 채 눈을 뜨고 기이하게 차분한 기분을 느끼며 티셔츠를 벗고 샤워실로 비틀거리며 들어선다. 샤워는 너무 차가워서 그를 얼리고, 너무 뜨거워서 그의 손을 적신 피를 태워낸다.

_몹시 무례하군요 윌리엄. 당신을 어떻게 하는 게 좋을까?_

 

-

 

일주일이 지나서야 그는 다시 병원에 간다. 그는 한니발이 자고있다는 말을 듣지만, 어쨌거나 방에 들어가 조용히 의자에 주저앉고 가슴이 천천히 오르락내리락거리는 모습을 지켜본다. 어느 순간 간호사가 들어와 방문 시간이 끝났다고 말하고 잭은 그녀를 직접 내보낸다.

그는 마침내 일어난다. 한 번 눈을 깜박이더니 마치 옷을 벗듯 잠을 벗어내며 즉시 깨어난다. 그렇게 일어날 수 있는 사람은 한니발뿐임을 알기에 윌은 미소짓는다. 그 모습은 끔찍하게 익숙해서 뱃속이 비틀리는 것만 같다 (딱 한 번, 늦은 밤까지 이어진 상담에서 윌이 창문 곁을 서성이는 동안 그가 잠에 들어 의자에 늘어진 적이 있었다. 결국 인간이긴 하네. 그는 임시방편삼아 조심스럽게 외투를 덮어주고 미소짓고는 그의 이마에 입을 맞췄다. 그는 말없는 수호자 노릇을 하며 그의 곁을 지켰고 책이 닫히는 소리를 듣자마자 그가 완전히 정신이 맑은 채 깨어나 사과하는 걸 놀라 지켜보았다. 윌은 그를 집까지 운전해 데려다주고 그날 밤 개들이 침대에서 자는 걸 허락했다. 가슴아린 외로움을 가라앉힐 수 있는 건 무엇이든 좋으니까). 그는 방을 둘러보고는 문 옆의 의자에 시선이 닿자마자 몸을 굳힌다.

'윌?' 그의 말은 이번에는 다르면서 같다. 닫혀있고 조심스럽고 고통의 흔적이 보이지만 여전히 감정으로 넘쳐흘러서, 금욕적인 한니발, 프로답게 무관심한 한니발, 완전히 무표정한 한니발과는 너무도 다르다. 그는 입술을 끌어올려 미소를 건네고 떠돌이 개를 얼러서 차에 태울 때처럼 신중하게 몸짓을 절제한다. 답례의 미소가 돌아온다.

'안녕하세요.' 그는 고개를 살짝 기울여 인사하고 그에 뒤따르는 _좋은 저녁입니다_ 를 듣는 건 거의 고통스럽기까지 하다. '더 좋아 보이네요.' 그러자 그 얼굴에, 산으로 깎은 듯한 뼈와 석호같은 눈과 폭풍우치는 바다에 던져진 빙산같은 입술을 가진 그의 얼굴에 어울리지 않는 찡그린 표정이 떠오르고 윌을 당황시킨다 (윌은 미세한 표정을 읽어내는 것에 아주 능숙해져서 그의 얼굴에 일어나는 움직임 하나하나가 자신을 휩쓰는 산사태처럼 느껴진다).

'더 좋다, 라.' 그가 따라 말하고 그의 이마를 감싼 붕대에 잔물결이 인다. '육체적으론 그렇습니다. 하지만 정신적으론 내가 내가 아니라고 하더군요. 크로포드 요원은 내가 답할 수 없는 질문들로 날 몰아붙이고 세상은 내가 기억하지 못하는 죄들로 날 벌합니다. 더 좋다라.' 윌은 불편하게 꼼지락거리다가 손으로 시선을 떨어뜨린다. 그 혼란스러운 감정을, 사방을 채우는 압도적인 슬픔을 말그대로 느낄 수 있고 그게 견딜 수 없이 버거워서. 소곤거리는 사과의 말이 들린 것 같다가 갑자기 그 감정이 충분히 억제되어 생각하는 게 다시 가능해진다. 그는 눈을 들어 수염 까칠한 뺨을 쳐다본다 (왜냐하면 그가 마지막으로 기억하는 것이 그 눈이니까. 붉은 피와, 배를 쑤시는 칼날). 그리고 거의, 거의 물어볼 뻔 하지만 다른 때가 있으리라고 결정한다.

'잭에게 이야기를 해볼게요.' 그게 그가 말할 수 있는 전부다. '당분간 물러나 있으라고.' 그리고 들려오는 고마워요 라는 속삭임은 그가 오랫동안 들은 감사의 말 중 가장 진심어린 감사다.

 

-

 

그는 강의를 하고 잠을 자려고 애쓰고 그가 뱃속에 밀어넣은 모든 것을 더이상 토하지 못할 때까지 토해내고 어쩌면, 어쩌면, 그는 더 좋아지고 있는지도 모른다.

 

-

 

그는 다음날 땀에 젖은 손으로 다 해진 책의 밀랍 책등을 움켜쥔 채 병원에 돌아가고 이건 바보 같은 짓이다, 웃음거리가 되기 전에 지금이라도 발걸음을 돌려야하지만 발이 말을 듣지 않고 손은 그가 멈추기도 전에 문손잡이를 돌린다.

'윌.' 그리고 그를 맞이하는 미소는 그의 숨을 앗아간다.

'닥터 렉터.' 그는 의자에, 그의 의자에, 유일한 의자에 자리를 잡고 초록색 가죽과 책들과 나무바닥을 상상하지 않으려고 노력하는데 왜냐하면 _날 정신분석하면 당신은 날 좋아하지 않게 될 테니까요._ 그는 초조하게 땀을 흘리고 마치 아이에게 자전거 타는 법을 가르치며 자전거가 넘어질 때 잡아줄 준비가 된 부모처럼 참을성 있는 눈이 그를 지켜본다. '잘 있었어요?'

'네. 의사들이 말하길 이마에 흉터가 질 지도 모르지만 영구적인 손상은 없을 거라고 하더군요.' _기억 상실을 제외하고_ , 그들은 말하지 않는다. _당신이 괴물이라는 사실을 제외하고. 당신이 사람을 죽이고 먹고 우리에게 먹였다는 사실을 제외하고_ (그리고 우리는 맛있어서 웃고 씹고 삼켰다). '당신은 어때요?'

'좋아요.' 거짓말이 익숙한 것처럼 쉽게 흘러나오지만 한니발의 이마에 주름이 잡히고 그의 얼굴에 걱정이 흘러넘치고 한니발이 어떻게 안 거지, 잭조차도 아직 알아채지 못했는데? 그는 아무 말도 하지 않고 윌은 그 사실에 감사한다. '당신이 이야기를 듣는 걸 좋아하지 않을까 생각해봤어요. 내 말은, 물론 이렇게 말하니까 멍청한 소리 같지만, 당신은 성인이니까 자기 전에 읽어주는 책이나 동화나 뭐 그런 걸 하겠다는 건 아닌데, 그냥 당신이 여기에 너무 오래 꼼짝달싹못하고 있으니까 어쩌면-'

'윌,' 그가 말하고, 그에게서 태양처럼 행복이 빛난다. '부디, 읽어주세요.' 윌은 기침을 하고 붉게 달아오른 뺨을 무시하고 첫 페이지를 편 다음 읽기 시작한다. 그건 완벽하지 않은데 왜냐하면 윌이니까, 모든 단어가 걸걸한 어조로 부자연스럽고 툴툴대듯 들리지만 한니발은 그저 눈을 감고 만족스럽게 흥얼거리고 윌은 울프트랩 집에 앉아있는 그들과 타닥거리는 불꽃과 바닥에 널브러진 개들의 모습을 거의 눈 앞에 그릴 수 있다.

'앨리스는 언덕 위에서 할 일 없이 언니와 함께 앉아있는 것에 질리기 시작했습니다. 한 두번 그녀는 언니가 읽고있는 책을 들여다보았지만 거기에는 아무런 그림도 대화도 없었습니다. "그럼 책이 대체 무슨 소용이람," 앨리스는 생각했습니다, "그림도 대화도 없는데?"'

그는 목이 쉴 때까지 읽고 한니발이 잠든 것을 확인하고 조용히 책을 덮고 침대 옆 작은 탁자에 두고 문 밖으로 빠져나와 생각한다 그가 대체 땅 속으로 _꺼질_ 것인지!

그는 토끼와 피와 회중시계의 끝없는 째깍째깍 소리에 대한 꿈을 꾼다.

 

-

 

잭이 그를 부르고 더없는 행복에 빠져 산 지 8주하고도 하루가 되어 갑자기 그는 행동과학부의 소용돌이 속으로 다시 끌려들어가고 이번에는 잡아줄 닻이 없다. 잠시 오늘은 어떤 범죄 현장을 보게 될까 생각하자 눈 가장자리에서 버섯들과 토템들과 천사들과 눈처럼 새하얀 양털이 즐겁게 춤을 춘다.

'렉터에 대한 겁니다.' 잭이 말하고 정말이지 윌은 이미 눈치챘어야 했다. 잭은 그 방을 오가는 이들을 모두 확인하는데 규칙적인 방문객은 윌뿐이기 때문이다 (하루에 한 번 그는 책 한 권을 다 읽을 때마다 새 책을 가져오고 살인마의 얼굴에 떠오르는 기쁨을 보면 그의 심장이 그래선 안되는 이유로 뛰게 된다.) '그에게 가까워지세요.'

_난 이미 가까워요_ , 그는 말하지 않는다. 대신 고개를 끄덕인다.

'렉터가 입을 여는 유일한 사람이 당신이란 걸 고려할 때 난 당신에게 기대를 걸고 있습니다 윌. 그가 거짓말을 하는 건지 아닌지 알아내세요. 기억 상실은 법정에서 훌륭한 카드고 우린 그런 상황이 오게 놔둘 수 없습니다.'

_당연히 거짓말이 아녜요_ , 그는 말하지 않는다. 대신 고개를 끄덕인다. 그건 마침내 잭을 만족시킨다.

'이제 전 당신에게 렉터에 대한 무제한 접근권을 줄겁니다. 뭐 당신은 이미 방문 시간을 어기고 있지만요. 그에게 가까워져서 진실을 알아내세요. 충분히 파헤친다면 그도 흔들리거나 아니면 최소한 기억이라도 할 거라고 확신합니다. 그렇지만 난 당신을 믿을 수 있어야해요 윌. 당신이 그를 친구로 여기고 마음을 쓴다는 건 압니다. 하지만 이 자는 당신을 칼로 찔렀어요.'

_아뇨_ , 그는 말하지 않는다. _다른 한니발이 날 칼로 찔렀죠. 이 한니발은 동화를 읽고 스크래블 게임을 하고 체스를 두고 내가 항상 이기게 해줘요._

'내가 당신을 믿을 수 있습니까?'

'당연하죠.' 그가 말하고 잭은 그를 오랫동안 뚫어져라 쳐다본다. 윌이 가상의 거짓말 탐지기를 통과한 모양인지 그가 고개를 끄덕인다.

'좋습니다. 일주일에 적어도 10시간은 그와 함께 지내세요. 알라나 블룸도 당신을 도울 겁니다. 필요하다면 또 다른 상담의도 대기하고 있습니다.'

'고맙지만 난 괜찮을 거에요 잭.' _난 이미 상담의가 있거든요_ , 그는 말하지 않는다.

 

-

 

문을 열 때마다 (이제 이 작은 방이 그의 방보다 낫다) 그는 미소짓는다. 그리고 바깥에 총을 든 경비가 있다는 걸, 병원 문에 북적이는 기자들이 있다는 걸, 코코뱅과 포토퍼를 애도하는 가족들이 있다는 걸 잊을 수 있다.

그의 일부분은, 그 자신보다는 무감정한 눈과 말라붙은 피를 조각보처럼 기워 만든 것에 가까운 어두운 부분은 여전히 그의 몸에 칼날을 밀어넣었던 한니발을 찾는다 ( _당신의 심장을 먹을 거에요_ ). 호기심어린 시선과 (거의 아이같기까지 하다) 편안한 미소 외엔 아무것도 찾지 못할 때면 그는 끝없이 감사하게 된다. 마치 대리석 조각이 산성비에 의해 부식되어 그 안에 있던 무언가 살아있고, 숨을 쉬고, 감정을 느끼는 것이 드러난 것 같고 윌은 기뻐한다.

'아침식사를 가져왔어요.' 그가 말하고 한니발의 눈이 환히 빛나는 걸 본다. 겨우 인스턴트 커피, 기름진 베이컨 샌드위치와 미지근한 도넛일 뿐이지만 (아 그렇지만 이건 윌이 가져온 거고 그게 모든 걸 바꾸고 갑자기 이건 천국에서 온 영약이다). 한니발이라면 퇴짜를 놓았을 것이다, 퇴짜를 _놓아야 한다_. 한니발은 종이봉투와 테이크아웃 컵을 아주 상냥하고 따뜻하게 받아들고 언제나 그랬(지않았)듯이 진심을 담아 윌에게 감사한다. 어쩌면 추락은 불운을 가장한 축복이었을지도 모른다. 그들은 조용히, 편안하게 먹는다. 종이 바스락대는 소리와 도넛 위에 뿌려진 끈적이는 설탕의 맛.

어쨌거나, 병원 음식은 끔찍하다.

 

-

 

프레디 라운즈가 결국 들어온다. 윌은 예상했어야만 했고, 그를 더 제대로 보호했어야했고, 구해냈어야했다. 하지만 그 누구도 그녀가 비상탈출용 사다리를 기어올라서 4층 창문 틈으로 몸을 구겨넣으리란 걸, 덜 튀어보이게 머리를 곧게 펴고 염색한 채 클립보드와 간호사복을 훔쳐 한니발의 병실로 쳐들어가리란 걸, 광고이득과 제 일면 헤드라인 _현세기 최대의 사이코패스와의 독점 인터뷰_ 를 위해 그를 추궁하리란 걸, 알 리가 없었다. 윌은 독사가 한니발에게 (불쌍하고, 약하고, 망가진 한니발에게) 치명타를 가하고 혈관에 독을 주입하고 목숨을 앗아가기 전에 자신이 우연히 제때 병실에 들어가 그녀를 끌어낸 것에 감사할 수 밖에 없다.

 

윌은 한 번도 한니발이, 사람 콩팥을 손에 들고 있든 볼티모어 상류층을 위해 디너 파티를 열고 있든 침착함을 잃지 않았던 그 완벽한 닥터 렉터가 우는 걸 본 적이 없었다 (윌은 어느 쪽이 더 소름끼치는지 결정할 수가 없다. 디너 파티쪽일 것이다). 그는 들썩이는 어깨와 손에 묻은 얼굴이 무슨 뜻인지 한 발 늦게 알아챈다. 잠시 동안, 프레디 라운즈에 대한 증오로 길게 이어진 그 끔찍한 순간 동안 그는 뭘 해야할지 모른다. 개들이 슬퍼할 때면 그는 더 많은 사료와 더 많은 보살핌과 곁에 있을 따뜻한 몸과 털을 쓰다듬는 손을 건네고 사람의 언어도 개의 언어도 아닌 말로 속삭여 안심시킨다. 그는 사람도 그리 다르지 않을 거라고 (아마 사료는 빼고) 생각한다. 그리고 아무도 이 사이코패스 식인마를 위해 엄마 노릇을 해주러 오진 않을 거라고.

한니발은 고통스러운 슬픔으로 가득 차 있다. 윌은 그를 옆으로 움직이고 얇은 매트리스 위에 미끄러지듯 앉고 뻣뻣한 몸으로 어색하게 포옹한다. 한니발이 그에게 매달리고 윌은 다정하게 그를 달래고 그의 등을 원을 그리며 문지른다. 셔츠의 어깨 부분이 눈물로 얼룩지지만 그건 중요치 않다. 한니발이 울고 있으니까. 쌕쌕거리며 숨쉬고 이따금 간신히 흐느끼면서 울고 있으니까. 그건 그가 본 가장 아름다운 모습이다. 그는 엄지손가락으로 부드럽게 눈물을 닦아내고 영어도 리투아니아어도 아닌 말로 속삭이고 살면서 처음으로, 윌 그레이엄이 (불쌍하고, 약하고, 망가진 윌 그레이엄이) 닻이 되고, 안정의 근원이 되고, 기반암이 된다.

영원같기도 하고 찰나같기도 한 시간이 지나 한니발은 얕게 호흡하며 기침하고 몸을 떨고 멈춘다. 윌은 구겨진 휴지로 눈물을 닦고 그를 - 떠돌이 개를 - 천천히 더 천천히 숨을 쉬도록 어르고 내 목소리에 집중해요 잘했어요, _잘자요 한니발_. 그는 위험을 무릅쓰고 축축한 이마에 입을 맞추고 못마땅한 시선을 느낀다.

잭은 그에게 대체 무슨 일을 하고 있는 건지 알길 바란다고 말한다. 윌은 심장이 아프다.

 

-

 

뉴올리언스는 윌에게 튀김과 살인과 어깨에 난 작고 (깊고) 흰 (2인치짜리) 흉터를 상기시킨다. 그는 야간 순찰과 존재하지 않아야 할 홍등 구역과 종종 있는 마약 단속을 기억한다. 금요일 밤이 항상 최악이었다. 사이렌과 비명소리로 점철된 시간이 느릿느릿 흘러가고 때때로 그 소리들은 절대 끝나지 않을 것만 같았다. 치지직거리는 라디오 빼고는 아무 것도 그를 위로해 줄 것이 없는 영원한 루프에 갇힌 것만 같았다. 어떤 까닭인지 다음날 태양은 체념한 낙관주의같은 걸 가지고 하늘로 돌아오고 윌은 더러운 아파트에서 핫초코 컵을 쥔 채 그걸 지켜보곤 했다. 그리고 그는 꾸벅꾸벅 졸고 아빠의 목소리를 듣고 이게 삶의 전부인지, 이 때묻은 네 개의 벽 속에서 나이를 먹고 내일이든 20년 후든 경찰일을 하다 죽게 될 것인지 생각했다. 강간범들과 소아성애자들과 살인자들이 그의 유일한 동반자였고 그는 자신이 알 수 없는 일들에 대해 너무 깊게 생각하기 전에 (그리고 면도기에서 칼날을 분리하고 멍청한 짓을 저지르기 전에) 도망친 게 정말 기뻤다.

 

-

 

그는 같은 얼굴을 하고 완전히 달라 보이고 그렇게 행동하는 건 황홀하다. 그는 아무 말도 하지 않고, 입에서 그 어떤 말도 새어나가지 않게 한다. 왜냐하면 그들은 서로의 약점이고 세상은 그걸 알 필요가 없으니까.

 

(하지만 마음 속 깊은 곳에서 그의 일부는 그것에 이름이 있다고 생각한다. 사 로 시작하는 두 글자 이름이.)

 

-

 

윌이 문을 열고 한니발이 움찔하고, 그는 안다. 그는 안다. 그리고 그는 아주, 아주 화가 나서 그 모습을 본 한니발이 몸을 웅크리고 (방어적이고 순종적인 대응기제) 훌쩍이고 윌은 자신을 제어해야만 한다.

잭이 그를 기다리고 있다.

 

그는 안다.

윌은 격노한다. 처음으로 그는 고삐를 놓고 자신을 분노로 가득 채운다. 그 분노는 오직 부분적으로만 그의 것이다 (대부분은 아내 딸 남편 이웃 거만한 교회사람을 향한 분노다). 손은 떨리지 않고 목소리는 흔들리지 않고 그는 미처 이성을 잡기 전에 벌써 살인을 저지를 수 있는 가장 좋은 방법을 계획하고 있다 (2번 척추뼈를 절단하는 날카로운 칼질, 간 수확, 양송이버섯과 크렘 프레쉬와 질 좋은 샤르도네를 곁들인 스트로가노프).

'잭,' 그가 말하고 그의 목소리는 시퍼렇게 갈린 칼날과 같다. 위대하고 강력한 구루조차도 약간 충격을 받은 것처럼 보이는데 왜냐하면 그는 지금 윌 그레이엄 이상이고, 피를 달라고 울부짖는 억압된 영혼들의 집합이니까 (풍미를 위해 후추를 뿌릴까? 아니면 육두구?) '무슨 짓을 한 겁니까?'

'윌, 내 말을 들어요, 진정해요.'

'난 두 번 말하는 걸 좋아하지 않아요 잭, _무슨 짓을 한 겁니까?_ ' 잭은 한숨을 쉬고, 어깨를 늘어뜨리고, 얼굴을 문지른다. 적어도 그는 양심의 가책과 후회를 보일 만큼의 염치는 있다.

'너무 심하게 밀어붙였습니다. 난 그저 거기 앉아서 미리암 라스를 죽였고, 당신을 거의 죽일 뻔했고, 무수히 많은 사람들을 죽여 그 시신을 우리에게 먹이면서 코 앞에서 우릴 비웃고있던 인간을 보고 도저히 _가만히 있을 수가_ 없었어요. 당신과 렉터 사이 일이 어떻게 진행되고 있든, 내겐 충분히 빠르지 못해요. 그 자가 지금 벌이고 있는 게임을 멈추게 해야했고, 그래서 밀어붙였습니다. 그리고 너무 심하게 밀어붙였죠.' 그리고 윌은 이해한다. 정말로 이해한다. 하지만 그건 그의 내면에 일어난 해일을 진정시킬 수 있을 것 같지 않다. '난 그를 심문하고 우리가 찾은 증거들, 범죄현장 사진들을 보여줬습니다. 그랬더니 무너지더군요. 그냥 한 번이라도 거짓말을 멈추게, 기억해내게 해야했어요. 누군가는 범죄의 대가를 치러야하고 난 자기가 저지른 살인을 아무것도 기억못하고 편히 밤잠에 드는 인간을 가둘 순 없으니까.' 그에게서 불타오르는 갈망이 풍기고 윌은 망가진 사람이 하나 뿐이 아니라는 것을 깨닫는다. _리퍼는 굴욕을 주고 있던 거에요. 그리고 그게 아주 잘 통했다고 할 수 있겠죠._

'잭,' 그가 말한다. 어쩌면 언젠가 그는 도망쳐서 해변가에 작은 집을 사고 매일 신선하게 낚아올린 생선들을 구워 먹고 개들이 파도 속에 노는 걸 지켜볼지도 모른다. 그의 목소리는 얼음이고 북풍이고 얼어붙은 황야를 조각하는 빙하다. ' _그 사람 거짓말 하는 거 아니에요_.'

 

( _알겠지만_ , 베델리아가 커피를 마시며 한숨 쉬고 윌은 그녀가 마음에 든다고 결정한다. 차분하고, 금발에, 꽉 다문 입, 솔직함. _그는 아주 잘 맞는 인간 정장을 입고 있었어요._

윌은 고개를 끄덕이고 모카를 홀짝이고 어쩌면, 베일에 더 가까울 거라고 생각한다.)

 

윌이 돌아올 즈음에는 침대 위에 불룩한 덩어리만 있다. 얇은 이불을 머리 위로 뒤집어쓴 채 손목이 쓸리는 것엔 아랑곳않고 몸을 비튼다. 공기는 공포와 혐오로 가득차 퀴퀴하고 윌은 무릎을 꿇고 울고싶지만 그는 이제 닻이니까 강해야만 한다. (닻이 되는 건 그가 생각했던 것보다 힘들다. 문이 열리자 침대 위 덩어리가 움찔하고 윌의 심장도 따라 움찔하고 그는 렉터가 그동안 대체 어떻게 닻 노릇을 해온 건지 궁금하다).

'한니발?' 그가 목소리를 부드럽게 낮추어 말하고 천천히 조심스럽게 상처받은 짐승에게 다가간다. 숨죽인 흐느낌이 들려오고 윌이 이불을 젖히자 눈물로 얼룩진 얼굴과 눈이 드러난다. _오 한니발_ , 윌이 말하고 그를 안아주고 그는 다시 울기 시작한다. 어느 순간 몸이 들썩이자 윌은 쓰레기통을 가지러 달려가고 그날의 병원식이 다 세상으로 나오는 동안 등을 두드려주고 문지르고 진정시킨다. 그것들은 비닐봉지 바닥에 잔뜩 달라붙고 윌의 셔츠도 그 운명을 피하지 못해서 구토물이 체크무늬를 덮고 그는 아무 생각 없이 셔츠를 벗는다. 깨끗한 수건을 수돗물에 적시고 조심스럽게 입을 닦아주고 이리저리 튄 내용물들을 청소하는데 그가 그것을 본다. 그건 이미 흉터가 져서 윌의 미색 피부보다도 더 창백한 살점이고 그가 움직이기도 전에 두 손이 그의 엉덩이를 붙잡고 탁구공처럼 튀어다니는 감정들이 흐느끼며 끔찍한 순환고리를 달린다. 처음 마주하는 것이다. 그의 눈은 (윌은 그가 자신을 용서하길 바란다. 왜냐하면 아직도 그 눈을 제대로 _볼 수가_ 없으니까) 윌의 골반에 고정되어있고 그는 한 손을 들어 들쭉날쭉한 선을 따라 부드럽게 더듬는다. 그러다가 사슬이 팽팽해지고 손목이 갑자기 당기고 그는 통증에 움찔하지 않으려고 애쓴다. 아직도 따끔하기 때문이다 (지금은 특히나 더, 욱신거리는 고통이다).

'윌, 나의 소중하고, 사랑스러운 윌' 한니발이 칼을 찔러넣으면서 한 말이 되돌아오고 끔찍하게도 그 순간 윌은 그가 기억해냈다고, 그가 몸을 앞으로 기울여 이빨로 그걸 다시 뜯어내고 그의 살점을 마음껏 먹을거라고 생각한다. 그리고 자신은 그렇게 하도록 놔둘거라고 (왜냐하면 정말로 그는 항상 자신이 그렇게 죽을 것임을 알았으니까). 뜨겁고 굵은 눈물이 다시 차오르고 윌은 그를 품에 안고, 그의 품에 안기고, 그들은 함께 너덜너덜한 현실의 경계를 붙잡고 잘못된 퍼즐 조각을 마지막 자리에 구겨넣고 대체 언제 이 모든 게 잘못된 건지 생각한다. 부드러운 머리카락이 그의 예민한 피부를 간질이고 그는 얼굴을 파묻은 채 윌이 알지 못하는 언어로 속삭이고 입술을 미끄러뜨려 그의 상처를 치유한다 (그들의 상처다. 예술가는 캔버스 없이 존재할 수 없고 캔버스는 예술가 없이 존재할 수 없으니까). 윌은 그의 입술이 피부에 닿을 때 어떤 느낌인지 거의 잊고 살았다.

그들이 얼마나 오래 거기 서있는지 모르지만 마침내 밤이 아침이 되고 두 사람의 눈에는 여전히 눈물이 있고 그는 아침 점검을 위해 들어온 간호사가 오해를 했을 거라고 87퍼센트 확신하고 (한니발은 여전히 그에게 얼굴을 비비고 있었다) 친애하는 잭이 정확히 무슨 일이 벌어지고 있는 건지 알길 원할 거라는 걸 알지만 이 순간만큼은 그는 자신에게 어느 정도의 평화와 한니발을 허용하기로 한다 (그 둘은 같은 뜻이 아니던가?).

 

흉터가 그들을 하나로 묶는다.

 

-

 

 

그는 알라나를 만나러 가고 사슴은 조용히 그를 따라 걸음을 옮기고 그녀는 윌이 기억하는 그대로다 (아마 그녀의 눈에 새로운 긴장이 보이는 걸 제외한다면. 그건 정말 많은 것을 말해주는 동시에 제대로 말해주지 않는다). 그녀는 미소짓고 문을 열고 커피를 만들어주고 그가 생각하기에 프렌치 프레스는 아니다.

'한니발이 걱정 돼.' 그는 무심코 말하고 그건 해선 안 될 말이었다. 왜냐하면 그녀의 온몸이 팽팽해지고 얼어붙었기 때문이다. 단 한 순간이었지만 윌이 자신이 혼자라는 걸 깨닫기에 충분한 시간이다. 그녀는 너무 크게 웃고 그녀의 눈은 자기 안으로 잠겨들고 그녀가 그를 향해 몸을 돌리자 파리떼가 그녀를 에워싼다.

'들었어. 잭 말로는 네가 가까워지고 있다던데. 너무 가까운 건 아니길 바랄게.'

'잭은 그 사람을 너무 심하게 몰아붙이고 있어.'

정적. '어쩌면 그게 필요한 걸지도 모르지.' 그 해가 여름에서 겨울로 폭포처럼 흘러가고 윌은 이해한다. 분노가 끓어오른다 (그리고 이번에는 대부분 그의 분노다. 시끄러운 개를 가진 그 인간이 _끔찍하게 무례하긴 했지만_ ).

'아비게일에 대해선 그런 말 안했잖아.' 그리고 무언가가 딱 끊어지고 그걸 지켜보는 건 즐겁기 짝이 없다.

' _아비게일-_ 아비게일은 식인 살인마가 아니었어!' 윌은 미소짓고 이게 그의 얼굴이 맞긴 한건지 더이상 확신할 수가 없지만 이제 이 사실만은 확실히 안다: 그는 혼자다. 그는 닥터 블룸을, 키스하고 싶게 만드는 아름다운 닥터 블룸을 지켜보고 그녀의 말을 듣고 지금이 커피를 내려놓고 걸어나가기에 적절한 때라고 생각하고 그렇게 한다.

 

혼자라는 것은 생각만큼 그를 두렵게 하지 않는다. 어쨌거나 그는 살면서 내내 혼자였다. 이제 그에겐 자신을 고립시켜가며 지킬 가치가 있는 무언가가, _누군가_ 가 있다.

 

-

 

때때로, 아주 드물게, 한니발이 너무 지치거나 (윌은 여전히 그가 잠에 들 때마다 깜짝 놀란다) 새로 투약한 약이 혈관을 따라 흐를 때면, 그는 윌에게 그의 삶에 대해, 윌이 보지 못할 나라들에 대해, 나무들이 늘어선 파리의 길거리에 대해, 스페인의 청록색 바다에 대해, 끝없이 펼쳐지는 이탈리아의 포도밭에 대해, 터키의 고동치는 태양과 러시아의 추운 겨울에 대해 들려준다. 그의 눈은 밝게 빛나고 그의 손은 이야기를 붓칠하고 윌은 눈을 감고 그 모든 걸 고동색 눈을 통해 볼 수 있다. 그의 심장이 뛰고 그는 우는 것 같기도 하고 웃는 것 같기도 하고 어쩌면, 그가 이름을 붙여야 한다면, 이게 사랑이 아닌가.

 

때때로, 잭이 너무 오래 머무르다가고 윌은 그동안 콴티코에 있으라는 명령을 받고 날이 어둡고 조용해질 때면, 그는 윌에게 어쩌면 자신은 그냥 죽었어야 했을 지도 모르겠다고 그게 이것보단 나을 거라고 이 불확실성, 이 고문, 이 볼 수는 있지만 이해하지는 못하는 상태보단 나을 거라고 말하고 윌의 심장이 아프고 그는 우는 것 같기도 하고 무언가를 박살낼 것 같기도 하고 그래, 그래 그는 이제 확신한다, 이건 사랑이다.

(그런 밤이면 그는 의자를 더 가까이 당겨 앉고 함께 손을 깍지 끼고 다 괜찮아질 거라고 당신에겐 항상 내가 있을 거라고 우리 둘이 어떻게든 해쳐나갈 거라고 말한다. 때때로 그는 그런 자신의 말을 믿지만 어떤 때에는 눈 앞에 누워있는 사람이 살인자고, 식인마고, 생명 없는 눈과 피투성이 손을 가졌더라면

죽었더라면

이 모든 게 얼마나 더 쉬웠을지 생각할 때가 있다.)

 

-

 

그가 변화를 알아채는 데엔 너무 오랜 시간이 걸린다. 주위에서 무너져내리는 세상에 휘말리느라. 망할 세 달이 지나고도 언론은 여전히 인터뷰와 논평과 재판 날짜를 따내려고 혈안이 되어있다. 프레디 라운즈는 다른 이슈는 하나도 다루지 않고 대중이 그걸 받아먹고 함께 의문을 표하기 시작한다 ( **수줍은 살인마?** 신문들이 노래하고 그녀의 즐거운 선율에 따라 춤춘다. **재판 날짜 미확정. 노 코멘트. 노 코멘트. 무엇을 감추고 있는가?** ).

한니발이 식사를 하지 않고 있다.

엄밀히 말해서 그렇지는 않다. 그는 항상 윌이 오는 길에 사온 음식이면 무엇이든 (튀김과 사과와 인스턴트 커피를) 고맙게 조금씩 먹었으니까. 하지만 그는 아무것도 끝까지 먹지를 않는다. 간호사들이 주는 거면 더 심하다고 잭은 말한다, 한 조각도 손을 대지 않으려고 해요, 그리고 윌이 생각하(지않)기를, _누구 탓인지 다 알잖아요._

이제 그의 눈에도 보인다. 그가 병실에 들어갈 때마다 뺨은 움푹 패여있고 배는 쑥 들어가있고 피부가 나날이 오그라들어 뼈가 드러나고 분명 꽤 시간을 두고 일어난 일인데 얼마나 오래 모르고 있었던 건지.

한니발은 허약해보인다. 그는 겁에 질려있다.

그는 한 번, 딱 한 번 이 문제에 대해 말을 꺼내보는데 한니발의 얼굴에 공포가 퍼지는 것을, 그의 눈에 잘 포장된 내장 사진들이 넘실거리는 것을 보고 이해한다. 한니발은 손을 내젓고 괜찮다고 말하지만 그는 윌이 안다는 걸 알고 두 사람은 불편한 침묵 속에 앉아있다.

한니발은 허약해보인다. 간호사들은 그가 회복을 멈추고 악화되기 시작했다고 말한다. 그의 손가락 관절이 불거지고 쇄골이 튀어나오고 광대뼈가 치솟는 걸 보는 건 끔찍한 일이다. 그의 몸이 살아있으려는 몸부림으로 말 그대로 자기 자신을 좀먹고 있다는 뜻이니까. 윌은 엄청나게 비싸고 몸에 꼭 맞던 그 모든 정장들이 이제는 헐렁해졌을까, 여위어가는 어깨에서 축 늘어지고 마른 손목을 삼켜버릴까 생각한다. 잭은 씩씩대는데 죽은 살인마는 그에게 아무 소용이 없고 강제로 먹이는 건 말할 필요 없이 비윤리적이기 때문이다. 윌은 울음을 터뜨리는데 죽은 한니발은 그에게 아무 소용이 없고 그는 그의 닻이 필요하기 때문이다. 그의 개들은 따뜻하고 푹신한 몸들을 쌓아 그를 질식시킨다. 개들은 항상 그를 안다.

그는 어느날 레스토랑을 방문한다. 윌이라면 죽어도 가지 않고 한니발이라면 바로 어울릴, 은은한 조명과 활어 수조가 있는 화려한 고급레스토랑이다. 어떻게든 그는 음식을 포장하는 데에 성공한다 (그는 계산서를 보지 않고 그냥 신용카드를 건넨다. 마지막 한 푼까지 전부 쓸 가치가 있으니까). 그리고 바로 병원으로 운전해간다. 그는 엘리베이터에서 플라스틱 그릇 뚜껑들로 곡예를 하고 자신을 이상하게 보는 눈빛들을 무시한다.

그가 문을 열고 4코스 식사를 침대 옆 작은 탁자에 내려놓는 동안 한니발은 자고 있다. 그는 눈을 깜빡이더니 졸린 미소를 짓고 윌은 그를 비몽사몽 상태에서 깨우기 위해 그의 이름을 여러번 불러야만 한다.

'윌,' 그가 한숨쉬듯 말한다. 그게 그가 아는 유일한 단어인 것처럼. 그리고 그가 감추는 데에 실패하는 미소는 윌의 심장을 터지게 만든다. 그를 일으켜 앉히는 건 말만큼 쉽지 않지만 그들은 그 일을 해낸다. 서로에게 기대는 두 망가진 조랑말들. 윌은 나이프와 포크를 집어들고 신발을 벗고 그의 곁에 다리를 꼬고 앉는다.

'저녁식사 나왔습니다.' 그가 선언한다. 극도로 공포에 질린 모습을 보고 그는 울고 싶은 심정이다. 이 사람은 한니발이고 이건 음식이고 그 둘은 사실상 부부 사이나 마찬가진데.

_당신 이미 연애 중이었잖아요._

'윌, 고맙지만 난 정말로-' 윌은 그를 침묵시킬 최고의 방법은 자신의 입이라고 믿고 그렇게 하고 그게 두 사람의 두 번째 키스다. 한니발은 건조하고 레몬향 소독약과 종이 수건 맛이 나고 키스는 빠르고 담백하고 전혀 충분하지 않지만 이건 윌의 분명한 흥분이 아니라 음식을 위한 거니까. 한니발은 당연히 어리벙벙하고 윌은 한니발이 첫 키스를 기억할까 아니면 그것도 도중에 사라져버린 그의 일부일까 궁금해하다가 그 정적을 이용해 첫 번째 요리 뚜껑을 열고 포크로 적당히 퍼올린다.

'살짝 익힌 가리비, 예루살렘 아티초크, 송로 소스에요.' 그는 그게 무슨 뜻인지 아는 것마냥 말한다. '그리고 약속컨대, 아무것도 사람이 아니고요.' 한니발은 몸을 떨고 윌은 입가로 포크를 들어올리고 애피타이저를 시험삼아 맛본다. 한니발이 만들곤 하던 요리만큼은 아니지만, 맛있다. 혀 끝에서 풍미가 피어나고 그는 만족스럽게 콧소리를 낸다. 한니발은 그를 지켜본다. 분명히 흥미가 있는 눈치고 윌은 그걸 성공으로 여기기로 한다. '좀 먹어볼래요?' 윌은 그가 긴장하고 벽들이 다시 솟아오르는 걸 본다. 어깨를 으쓱 하고는 한 입 더 먹는다.

'돈이 얼마나 들었나요 윌?'

'그건 중요치 않아요. 중요한 건 이게 환상적이라는 거고 누군가가 먹어야 한다는 거죠. 프라이스와 젤러를 여기 불러야하는 상황이 오더라도.' 그는 가리비를 소스에 적시고 한니발 앞에 유혹적으로 흔든다. 그의 눈이 윌과 포크를 번갈아보며 그 움직임을 따라간다. ' _정말로_ 먹고 싶은 생각 없어요?'

'어쩌면... 조금만요.' 그리고 윌은 머릿속에서 승리의 춤을 춘다. 어쨌든 이건 시작이다. 그는 포크를 앞으로 내밀고 엄마가 고집센 갓난아이에게 할 법한 비행기 흉내를 내지 않으려고 애쓴다. 그는 한니발이 천천히 신중하게 씹으며 그의 턱근육이 꿈틀거리는 것을 보고 말한다 삼켜요 안그러면 내가 알 테니까 이건 비밀인데 난 사실 초능력이 있거든요. 그는 미소짓고 부지런히 삼키고 그들은 서로에게 기묘하게도 기하급수적인 행복을 준다.

'신선한 레몬 주스와 잘 어울릴 것 같네요,' 그가 말하고 윌은 이제 모든 게 괜찮을 거라는 걸 안다. 그는 한 입 먹고 한니발에게 한 입 먹이고 두 사람은 대화를 나누고 다 먹는 데엔 네 시간이 걸리지만 그의 삶에서 가장 만족스러운 네 시간이다. 그는 야생 농어와 이국적인 치즈와 배 샐러드를 목구멍에 밀어넣고 여름 산딸기 파블로바로 마무리하고 문에 난 창문을 통해 잭의 시선을 느낀다. 한니발의 위장이 줄어들어서 너무 빨리 배가 차는 탓에 그들은 일정하게 멈추어야만 한다. 그럴 때마다 그들은 정치와 철학에 대해 이야기하고 윌은 두 사람이 거대한 장식물과 특이한 그림이 있는 어두운 다이닝룸에 앉아있다고 상상할 수 있는데 그리고는 이미 다 식은지 오래되고도 맛이 환상적인 음식과 세계 최고의 셰프들을 비평하는 한니발이 있는 삐걱거리는 병원 침대에 앉아있는 게 훨씬 좋다는 걸 깨닫는다.

시계가 이미 아침을 가리키고 있을 때에 그는 비틀거리며 병실에서 나오고 한니발은 막 잠에 들었고 잭은 피곤한 눈으로 그를 보며 잘했다고 말한다. _당신을 위해 한 게 아니에요_ , 그는 생각하지 않고 고개를 끄덕이고 결국은 주차장에 있는 차 속에서 잠을 자게 된다.

 

-

 

그는 사랑에 빠질 생각은 정말 없었다 -  그건 그냥 일어난 일이었다. 피할 수 없이.

 

'제대로 된 점심을 가져왔어요,' 오래된 부부처럼 그가 말한다. '그리고 시집을 찾았는데, 앨런 포인 것 같아요.' 그는 소심하게 의자를 가리키고 그의 눈에는 연약함이 비치고 윌은 그를 품에 안고 놓아주고 싶지 않다.

'읽어줄래요 윌?' 그리고 그가 자세히 본다면 그의 광대가 물들어 있는 것 같기도 하다.

'당연하죠.' 그리고 그의 말은 땅과 사람과 까마귀에 대한 이야기를 부드럽게 풀어낸다.

 

그는 떠나면서 다시 한 번 그에게 키스하고 이번에는 모든 게 느릿느릿하고 상냥하고 신중하고 그는 이게 시작이라는 걸 안다.

 

-

 

어느날 그는 평소처럼 피곤한 얼굴로 괜찮다고 말하고 한니발은 조용히, _아뇨, 괜찮지 않습니다_ , 라고 속삭이고 윌은 어떻게 알았냐고 물어보는데 왜냐하면 수년간 이렇게 지내는 동안 그가 몽유병에 걸리든 땀을 흘리든 몸을 뒤척이고 악몽이 찾아오고 뇌가 살인자들의 속삭임으로 가득 차든 직접 말하지 않는 이상 그 누구도 알아채지 못했기 때문이다.

'난 항상 사람들을 이해할 수가 있었어요 윌.' 그가 차분하게 말하고 창문 너머 멀리 윌이 모르는 어딘가를 바라본다. '어릴 적에도 난 사람들이 발산하는 감정이 거의 눈에 보이고 그 사람들의 손과 입과 눈으로부터 그들의 삶을 이어붙일 수가 있었습니다. 외과수술이 가장 최악이었어요. 공포와 비명지르는 고통 뿐이고 카데바나 마네킹과는 달리 살아있고 숨을 쉬고 내가 구해낼 수 없었으니까. 그래서 난 대신 정신과로 전향하고 사람들의 가죽 아래 도사리는 괴물들, 그들의 눈가에서 생명을 얻는 그림자들, 그들의 귀만이 듣는 소리를 이해했죠.' 윌에게서 숨이 달아나지만 그건 희미하고 멀게만 들리고 그의 입은 머릿속에 울리는 말을 밖으로 낸다.

'순수한 공감능력.' 그리고 어둡고, 어두운 눈이 그를 향하고 모든 소리를 삼키는 슬픔이 걷잡을 수 없이 그에게 밀려들고 윌은 도저히 견딜 수가 없다, 감정의 홍수가 덮쳐오던 그 오랜 세월들, 그리고 윌은 이해한다.

'어떤 면에서는요. 그런 점에서 우린 비슷하다고 믿습니다. 당신은 개들과 고통을 통해 탈출구를 찾죠. 난 나를 압도하는 자들을 잔인하게 살해함으로써 그걸 차단하려고 했다고 추측할 수 밖에 없군요.' 그는 볼 수 있고, 느낄 수 있다. 그의 얼굴을 이룬 선마다 아로새겨진 고통을. 어떻게 내내 이걸 몰랐던 걸까? '난 애완동물을 좋아하지 않거든요.'

 

그를 감싼 웃음소리는 그 자신만큼이나 공허하다.

 

-

 

'당신을 믿을 수 있다고 생각했습니다 윌.' 잭이 말하고 게임은 끝난다.

 

-

 

_우리 여기서 도망쳐요_ , 어느날 너무 오래 잠에 들지 못하다가 마침내 눈이 감겨들 때 그가 말한다. 여기 그의 품에서, 그는 안전하니까.

슬픔의 흔적이 묻어나는 조용한 웃음소리가 들려오고 손가락들이 그의 머리를 훑는다 (그 손가락들은 메스를 다뤘고 가는 목에서 생명을 쥐어짜냈고 칼을 들었고 여전히 고동치는 그의 심장을 뜯어냈고 그리고 아니, 아냐 그 손가락들이 아니다) 그의 답변은 이마에 닿는 한숨같은 따뜻한 숨결이다. _어디로 가고 싶나요 윌?_

_이탈리아_ , 그는 결정한다, _이탈리아로 가요. 우리는 해변가의 작고 하얀 빌라에 살 거고 당신은 요리를 하고 나는 낚시를 하고 개들은 파도에서 놀 수 있을 거에요. 그리고 저녁엔 태양이 바다를 주홍색으로 물들이는 걸 보고 모래사장에서 별들 아래 춤을 출 거에요._

그리고 힘있는 손가락이 그의 코와, 입과, 턱을 더듬다가 말한다, _완벽한 것 같네요._

 

_그럼 이탈리아로 하는 거에요._

 

-

 

나중에, 아주, 아주 나중에, 그의 머리가 종잇장처럼 희게 세고 주름진 눈이 플라스틱 안경테 너머로 여전히 푸르게 빛나고 그가 누구나 아는 이름이 될 때, 사람들이 그의 개들에게 소세지 조각을 먹이고 물을 것이다, _도대체 어떻게 식인마와 사랑에 빠진 겁니까?_

 

_'당신은 늙으셨어요, 윌리엄 신부님,' 젊은이가 말했다,_

_'당신의 머리카락은 아주 하얗게 변했죠;_

_그런데도 꿋꿋하게 물구나무를 서시는군요 --_

_신부님 나이에 그게 맞다고 생각하세요?'_

_'내가 어릴 적엔,' 윌리엄 신부가 답했다,_

_'뇌를 다칠지도 모르겠다고 염려했었지;_

_하지만 이제 그런 게 없다고 확신하게 되었으니,_

_왜 아니겠나, 난 하고 또 한다네.'_

 

그러면 그는 미소짓고 머리를 흔들고 비단결같은 털을 씰룩거리며 쓰다듬고 쌕쌕거리는 웃음과 함께 말할 것이다, _그 사람이 그렇게 흥미로워질거라곤 생각 못했지._

 

_하지만 그렇게 될 겁니다_ , 악마가 답한다.

 

-

 

그는 잠들었다는 것도 모른 채 깨어나 잠시동안 끔찍하게, 끔찍하게 갈피를 잡지 못한다. 병실은 어둡고 여전히 깜박거리는 기계만이 빛나고 공기 중에서 공포의 맛이 난다.

그의 눈이 쏜살같이 침대로 향하고 신이시여, 한니발이 몸부림치고 신음하고 있다. 그의 일부는 이게 항상 있었던 일인걸까, 무의식이 그가 알던 한니발 렉터를 벗겨내고 그의 영혼을 드러낸 걸까 생각한다.

자기가 무슨 일을 하는 건지 알기도 전에 그는 신발을 벗고 외투를 떨쳐내고 근육질 어깨에 손을 대고 진정시키고 무슨 말인지 이해하려고 노력하지만 그의 말들은 뒤죽박죽이고, 잘 알아들을 수가 없고, 낯설다.

_Mischa._

'한니발, 당신 꿈꾸고 있어요, 그냥 꿈이에요, 나 여기 있어요.'

_Prašom, atleisk man, Mischa._

'그냥 악몽이에요 한니발, 제발,'

_Aš negalėjau išgelbėti jus. Aš atsiprašau, Mischa._

그는 자신이 생각할 수 있는 유일한 일을 한다. 축축한 이불을 젖히고 그의 곁에 눕는 것. 얇은 가운 아래 근육이 꿈틀대고 경련하는 게 느껴지고 그는 입술과 손으로 그걸 쫓아버리고 쉬쉬하고 달래고 땀에 젖은 이마에서 머리카락을 넘겨주고 악몽이 잦아들기를, 잠이 다시 찾아오기를 참을성있게 기다린다.

아침이 되면 그는 물을 것이다, _한니발, 미샤가 누구에요?_ 그리고 그는 얼어붙은 발을 녹이려 불가에 바짝 쪼그려 앉을 것이고 작은 손에 따뜻한 숨을 호호 불 것이고 그녀가 킥킥대고 웃고 그가 모르는 언어로 노래하는 것을 지켜볼 것이고 그녀의 호리호리한 목을 차가운 손가락으로 쓰다듬을 것이고 _아니발, 간지러워!_

그는 그들이 탐욕스러운 눈과 날카로운 이빨로 그녀를 가지고 노는 것을 볼 것이고 그는 죽을 힘을 다해 싸울 것이지만 절대 충분하지 않고 뜨거운 피가 눈을 녹이고 그녀를 온전히 기념하면서 _날 용서해 줘 미샤_ (그가 두 손으로 받들고 입에서 음미하는 동안 그녀의 심장은 여전히 따뜻하다).

그렇지만 그때까지는 그는 팔을 좀 더 꽉 두르고 그를 좀 더 가까이 껴안고 그를 보살필 것이다.

(이건 일종의 의식이, 습관이 되고 자주 그는 엉성한 매트리스 위로 기어올라 따뜻한 몸 옆에 눕게 된다. 때때로 그는 잠들어 있고, 때로는 깨어있고, 윌은 그저 그의 무릎에 머리를 누이고 제 손으로 스트레스를 쫓아낸다. 윌이 악몽을 꿀 때도 있고 한니발이 악몽을 꿀 때도 있지만 그건 언제나 같은 말이다, 무슨 일이 있든지.)

 

과거의 유령들은 다행스럽게도 조용하다.

 

-

 

베벌리는 그에게 말도 안된다고 말하고 당연히 그렇지, 언제는 그가 말이 되는 생각을 하기라도 했나? 여전히 그녀는 돕겠다고 말하고 윌은 더없이 감사하다. 와인을 보내주겠다고, 그는 약속한다. 그녀는 잭 몰래 집을 파는 것을 돕고 그와 개들을 재워주고 조카의 도움을 얻어다주고 윌은, 윌은 자기가 정신나간 스파이 영화를 찍고 있는 것 같고 오 신이시여, 진짜 일어나고 있잖아. 그는 한니발에게 말하고 두 사람은 말다툼을 벌이는데 왜냐하면 이건 말도 안되지만 그래도 기회라고 할 수 있고 그는 윌을 끌어들이진 않을 테니까 하지만 윌은 이미 계획의 일부고 우리가 살아남지 못하면 그냥 같이 죽어야 할 거에요.

두 달이 걸리고 준비가 끝난다.

윌은 손을 비틀고 재채기를 하고 세상이 무너져내린다.

 

베벌리는 종종 일회용 휴대폰으로 그에게 연락을 하고 뉴스가 세기의 탈출만을 연이어 보도하고 있다고 말해준다. 그녀는 잭이 행동과학부에서 사직했고 모든 게 허물어지고 있다고 말해준다. 경비들은 괜찮으니 걱정말고 개들이 잘 도착했길 바란다고 말해준다. 윌은 눈물 흘리며 그녀에게 감사하고 _이거에요 아빠, 내가 해냈어요. 내 삶의 목적을, 내 해피 엔딩을 찾았어요_. 그는 잘 지내라고 말하고 다시 연락하지 않는다.

 

-

 

금빛 모래와 사파이어빛 바다를 낀 해변가 끝자락에 작고 하얀 빌라가 있다. 그 뒤에는 작은 포도밭이 느긋하게 펼쳐지고 월요일마다 6마일 떨어진 가장 가까운 마을에는 농산물 시장이 선다. 태양은 하늘에서 밍기적거리며 물러나면서 바다를 주홍색으로 물들이고 밤하늘이 남색 벨벳에 후두둑 튄 흰 물감같은 수백만 별들로 빛난다.

축음기는 느릿느릿 움직이는 음반을 구슬려 선율을 얻어내고 빈 저녁식사 접시들은 개수대에 놓여 설거지를 기다린다. 조명이 주홍빛으로 빛나고 멀리서 보면 꼭 바다에 뜬 배처럼 보인다. 파도가 부드럽게 부서지고 귀뚜라미들이 울고 이곳의 삶은 평화롭다.

나이 어린 개들은 파도에서 물장구를 치지만 윈스턴은, 그들 중 가장 나이 많고 현명한 윈스턴은 베란다의 편안한 양탄자 위에서 지켜보는 걸 더 좋아한다 (어차피 바다에 갈 수 있을 거라곤 생각하지 않는다. 뒷다리가 또 말썽을 부리고 있다). 윈스턴이 바라보는 가운데 두 남자가 서로를 껴안고 이마를 맞대고 손가락을 얽은 채 달 아래 천천히 원을 그리며 춤추고 이것이, 이것이 사랑이 아닌가.

 

-

 

'당신과 닥터 렉터는 어떤 사이인가요?' 윌은 웃고 싶고 그녀의 붉은 머리칼을 뜯어내고 싶다. 그의 심장이 빠르게 뛰기 시작하고 그의 손이 닿기를 갈망하고 그의 입술이 미소를 그린다는 걸 그녀는 절대로 이해하지 못할 것이므로.

 

'그건...' 그게 무엇인가? 무슨 말로 요약할 수 있단 말인가? '복잡해요.'

(그는 내일의 헤드라인이 **복잡한 사이** 라고 소리질러댈 것임을 안다.)

 

그가 그녀에게 건네는 미소는 도망치라고 외친다, 몽구스가 오고 있으니까.

 

-

 

초인종이 울리고 베벌리는 비틀거리며 계단을 내려오고 지금은 토요일 아침 5시니까 자고 있어야 하는데. 사슴이 머리를 치켜들고 불붙은 뿔을 인 채 또각또각 길을 따라 멀어진다. 그녀는 문을 열고 아무도 없는 걸 보고 거의, 거의 소리를 지를 뻔 하다가 문간의 짙은 색 형상을 발견한다. 그녀는 조심스럽게 그걸 집어들고 급하게 문을 닫고 은은한 불이 켜진 주방으로 들어간다.

그건 빌어먹을 와인병이다. 순간적으로 그녀는 잊어버리고, 이해하지 못하고, 기억하지 못한다. 익숙한 악필이 쓰인 꼬리표를 읽고서야 모든 게 딱 맞아떨어진다.

_올해 첫 수확을 해서 한 병을 얻었어요. 한니발은 우리끼리 가지고있길 원했는데 내가 당신에게 신세를 졌다고 설득했죠. 게다가 난 지켜야 할 평판이 있잖아요. 믿을만한 소식통에 따르면 그건 거의 없다시피 하다더군요._

_윌_

그녀는 코웃음치고 병을 따고 한 잔 따라낸다. 와인은 진하고 과일향이 나고 좀 센 것 같지만, 그녀는 미소를 띠고 축배를 올리고 이 정신나간 얼간이들이 어디에 있든지 행복하기를, 생각하고, 바라고, 기원한다.

 

그리고 악마는 원하는 대로 속삭인다.

 

 

혹여 하루를 더 살게 된다면

부디 주님께서 제 길을 인도해 주시기를

 

**Author's Note:**

> * 더티라이스, 크로피쉬는 루이지애나에서 먹는 음식  
> * 중간에 삽입된 윌리엄 신부에 대한 구절은 이상한 나라의 앨리스에서 나온 것  
> * 한니발이 악몽을 꾸며 한 말은 순서대로  
> '미샤'  
> '제발, 날 용서해 줘 미샤'  
> '널 구할 수 없었어, 미안해 미샤'


End file.
